As The World Falls Down ~ Live to Tell
by Amethyst Luna
Summary: Voldie was defeated. Or at least it's what people think. A new yet strange girl comes to Hogwarts and Hermione is forgotten by her friends. She has to find out what's different about her but it turns out to be harder than she thought. Later Herm/D romance
1. Confessions

As The World Falls Down ~ Live to Tell  
  
  
  
Chapter I - Confessions  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger was staring at the ceiling of the Great Hall thoughtfuly. So many things had happened these last weeks that she was still trying to catch her breath. Voldemort was defeated by the Order of the Phoenix which she belonged. Together with Harry Potter (The-Boy-Who-Lived) , Ronald Weasley (The-Boy-Who-Saved) and - surprisingly enough - Draco Malfoy (The- Boy-Who-Changed). She was called by something too but at the moment she didn't want to think about it. The circunstances weren't the best ones someone could ask for. She knew that Voldemort wasn't defeated forever. He was still something you could call alive - but not human at all - and sedent for vengeance. Hermione felt herself shake at the thought of this, it wasn't something very nice.  
  
Things have been going peacefuly since then. Everybody was getting along with their lives. The Hogwarts' Houses were getting close to each other and united. Even the Slytherin - or the ones that remained. Draco Malfoy was one of these. Even though he wasn't what you would call a all-totaly-nice guy, at least you could live up with him. He still had the same harsh comments but he never lied. Of course he didn't say the things in the nicest way but they were always true. That was what most of people liked most in him. Not to mention his good looking. His pale blond hair, his white skin and most of all - his eyes. Those eyes so full of surprises and mystery. Sometimes gray, sometimes blue and sometimes both.  
  
Hermione felt herself sadder when she thought of two especial people. Harry and Ron. Her best friends. Or what they used to be. She couldn't lie, they were getting apart. Since The Fight. Only two months ago. Hermione could see that she was getting off stage. Harry and Ron were always by themselves and the times they decided to call her she was busy. They decided not to call her to their pranks anymore. And it hurt. Hurt to see your two ex-best friends talking in whispers and when you asked they said it was nothing. Not to mention the fact of this girl. Nobody knew very much of her. She just came into Hogwarts after they defeated the Dark Lord. And she got in right into the 6th year. Harry and Ron got very attached to her and forgot about Hermione. Every time Hermione went to talk to them and say something about this girl she would just call them and they would leave Hermione talking to no one. There was something wrong with her. Something she just couldn't put her finger on. But nobody would listen to Hermione. Not while she was around.  
  
  
  
_______________________  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the Greatest-of-All J.K. Rowling. And the plot belongs to me.  
  
Author's Note: Please please REVIEW! Reviews make my day! Really! And that's what'll keep me going with this story and believe me, much more is going to happen!  
  
With love,  
  
Amethyst Luna 


	2. Wicked

As The World Falls Down ~ Live to Tell  
  
  
  
Chapter II - Wicked  
  
  
  
Hermione's eyes shot awake. She could feel the cold sweat and the terror. Then she remembered the dream. It always repeated itself since the fight with the Dark Lord. It was pure terror. Pure plain naked terror.  
  
"She was running. She could feel the earth on her bare feet and bushes going through her legs and arms. Blood dropping and despair growing inside her. Never a forest looked so scary and so evil. So wicked. A cold harsh laugh followed her. She could not get away. She was running but not moving."  
  
"Stop it", Hermione mentaly yelled to herself. "It's only a dream. A damn dream but still a dream."  
  
Hermione looked at her clock.  
  
"4:00 AM. Great, just great. I'm going for a walk."  
  
She didn't care - for once - that it was against the rules. The dream was getting worse each night and Hermione had to do something to prevent her from getting mad. Hermione grabed her dark blue silk robes and put on her slippers. And left the 6th Year Girl's Dormitory.  
  
The Common Room was dark. The fire shot strange shadows in the walls. Hermione didn't want to look at them. They shot strange fellings through her neck - bad feelings.  
  
"Gold Salamander", Hermione said to the Fat Lady Portrait. The Fat Lady nodded quietly and let Hermione go through.  
  
The Hogwarts' walls were quiet. And cold. It looked as if they were expecting something sollemn to happen. Hermione's footsteps echoed by the whole corridor. She was walking and walking not caring where she would end up. It was like a trance. Suddenly she noticed that she didn't know where she was. It wasn't an place she'd been before. "Of course" she thought ironicaly "Hogwarts is extremely big. No way I could know something except my daily way."  
  
While trying to figure out where she was, Hermione heard footsteps behind her. When she turned it wasn't very much of a surprise. It was her. The girl that was taking everything away from her.  
  
"Good Evening Puella Scelestus", Hermione said coldly  
  
"Oh, good evening Hermione Granger. Going for a walk too?", Puella said with false warmith  
  
"Seems like."  
  
"Oh."  
  
An umpleasant silence followed that. Hermione could feel that this girl was being totaly false - she was pretending to be innocent and nice.  
  
"So Hermione -"  
  
"Granger to you", Hermione cut her  
  
"Oh sorry. Look Granger I don't know why you don't like me but I have nothing against you. Really."  
  
Hermione gave a loud and umpleasant laugh.  
  
"Listen to me Scelestus I know what you are. I know you don't like me, for some evil reason. And I know that you are trying to take away everything I have but I'll not let you do it. Your false sweetness doesn't have any effect on me", Hermione said in a slow angry voice.  
  
Puella looked something near laughing. Her blond hair was looking very pale yet very dark. Her blue eyes had shadows over them.  
  
"Oh, you think you know something", Puella said leaning closer to her and whispering "Mudblood," she continued "but you know nothing. Keep that mouth of yours shut. If you can't keep anything you thought you ever had it's not my fault. It's not my fault that you are an unnatractive bloody bookworm that doesn't know how to keep friends and enjoy life. You are losing your place to someone much better than you - me. It's only a question of time for you to see that." and she added in a deadly evil whisper "You are alone. You've always been and you always will. I pity you Hermione Granger." . Then Puella turned and left, leaving a very hurt Hermione behind.  
  
  
  
_______________________  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the Greatest-of-All J.K. Rowling. And the plot belongs to me.  
  
Author's Note: Please please REVIEW! Reviews make my day! Really! And that's what'll keep me going with this story and believe me, much more is going to happen!  
  
With love,  
  
Amethyst Luna 


End file.
